paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Titanic / Paw Patrol Version
Titanic Paw Patrol Verison I know the year is not right. But that's just the way I made the story. Part 1 On April the 10th 2015 at Southampton docks in England. The worlds largest ocean liner Titanic is getting ready for her maiden voyage. Crowds of people are there to see the worlds largest liner. While some are boarding the great ship. Some being the Paw Patrol. Meanwhile in a pub near the dock, a young German Shepherd named Rex Weathers and his friend James were focusing on winning a game of poker against some other German Shepherds. If they won, they would win some third class tickets on Titanic. Shepherd 1: You better know what your doing! Shepherd 2: I do! James: Rex. I think i'm stuffed. Your all we have. Rex: When your've got nothing, your've got nothing to lose. Shepherd 1: You idiot! I can't believe you bet our tickets! Shepherd 2: Look! These two are fine souls and could deserve these tickets more than us! Rex: You! Shepherd 2: Bet. After a bit of time the result time came. Shepherd 1: 1 pair! James: Nothing! Shepherd 2 : 2 pair! Rex: Oh no. 2 pair. I'm sorry James. James: Well. We tried. Better go tell mother. Rex: I'm sorry. You not going to see your mother again for a long time. Because we're going to America! Full House Boys! Ye ha! James: Oh my god! Thanks Rex! Shepherd 2: Well played mate! Just then the other Shepherd punched Shepherd 2 in the face! They started fighting! While Rex and James took the tickets and ran to the ship! Rex: Come on slow coach! Or they will leave without us! James: I'm coming! Rex and James went to one of the third class doors and showed their tickets to the man at the door. Soon they were running to the upper third class decks. Then Titanic's loud whistle blew and the great ship began to move. For half an hour Rex and James stayed out on the deck before looking for their room. They turned corners and went through hallways. Rex: B16? Oh right here. Come on James! James: Coming! Rex: Wow! This is nice! James: Man! This is better than the Lusitania. Rex: It sure is! Meanwhile in a first class stateroom, the Paw Patrol were unpacking their bags and settling in. Skye: This place is amazing! Ryder: It sure is! Skye: And to go next to my bed, I packed my favourite painting! Chase: Oh not that thing! I just don't see the point in it. Skye: Not everyone has a like in art Chase. Chase: And one of them is me! Steward: Excuse me young lady, would you like some help with your stuff? Skye: That would be lovely thanks. Chase: Skye. Moment please. Skye: Okay. Chase: Here. I got this for you. Chase had a diamond necklase in his paw. Skye: It's amazing! Chase: I knew you would like it. Skye: Thanks Chase! Part 2 On the poop deck at the stern of the ship, Rex and James were enjoying the view out to sea. James: The ship is so amazing! Rex: Of course it is! It's big! Why not Amazing! Then Rex saw Skye walking up to the railing on the upper deck. James: Oh forget it Rex. You'll never get to speak to her. She's more posh than us. But Rex just kept on looking at here. But then Chase came and took her away. James: Hello? Rex: Uh? Oh just thinking. Part 3 Later that evening the Pups were having dinner in the first class dining room. However Skye wasn't feeling that free on the ship and got a very strange idea. Later she ran out to the very back of the ship and climbed over the railing. Rex had seen every move she made. Rex: Hey. What are you doing? Skye: Get back! I'm going to let go! But Rex just stayed where he was. Skye: What's up with you? You not like any other dog i've met. Rex: I'm just wondering why the hell you want to jump of the ship. Skye: I don't fell free. Rex: Well i'm saying this now. If you jump, I jump. Skye: Don't be stupid. You'll get killed. Rex: Don't care. It's just you don't want to be jumping of the ship. Skye: Why? Rex: Because these Atlantic waters are below freezing. You get cold and you suffer. Which is the reason that I'm not looking forward to jump in after you. Now come on. Skye: Who are you? Rex: I'm Rex Weathers. Skye: I'm Skye. From the Paw Patrol. Rex: Never heard of it. But anyway, i'll help over. Just then Skye slipped and nearly fell overboard! But Rex caught her and began to pull her up! Skye's screaming was so loud that some sailors on the deck heard her! They ran straight to the scene! When they got there, Skye was panting on the deck! Then they saw Rex! Sailor: Stand back! And don't move an inch! Fetch the Master at Arms! Soon Ryder and the other pups came to the scene. And so did the Master at Arms. They put Rex in cuffs right away! Chase: How dare you lay paws on my fiance! Rex just sat there looking at Chase like '' And you point is '' Chase: Look at me more seriously! Skye: Chase! Chase: I can't believe you! Skye: Chase stop! It was an accident! Chase: What? Skye: It was. My fault really. I was looking over the railing and I slipped and I would have gone overboard but Master Weathers here saved me. Master at Arms: Is that the way of it?! Rex: Yeah. That was pretty much it. Master at Arms: Well then the boys a hero then. Good for you son. Well done. He uncuffed Rex and walked off. Chase: I give you my thanks then Weathers. Ryder: Oh. And how would you like to come to dinner with us tommorow? Rex: Okay. Sure. Why not? Ryder: Good. Come on pups. Skye: Thanks Rex. Rex: No problem. Part 4 The next day Skye walked to the third class sitting area. When she got there everyone there just looked at her. They were surprised that a very posh pup was in their third class area. Skye looked around for Rex. Rex hadn't noticed her yet. James: Rex look. Rex looked and saw Skye. Skye: Private? Rex: Of course. Soon Skye and Rex were walking down the boat deck talking. Skye: So tell me a bit about yourself. Rex: Well most of my life I have been living where i want. After my parents died that's when I started to travel. Skye: I wish I was like you. Rex: What? Skye: I mean. I just don't feel free much anymore. Rex: How? Skye: Well I have always been with Ryder and his pups most of my life and that's fun. But I have a gap I don't know how to fill. Rex: I see. And Chase is your boyfriend? Skye: Yip. Rex: Are you happy about that. Skye: Not as much now. He's changed alot now and isn't as fun. And he got me this very heavy diamond necklase. Rex: That must be a thing to drag around. Skye: It will be when I wear it. Rex: And so you just want freedom? Skye: Yes. I just want to be free like you. Rex: I love freedom. Skye: I haven't really had much freedom in my life. Rex: Hmm. Well then you would be better off in third class like me. Skye: I wish I was. Rex: Oh look. Here comes your gang. Skye: Oh. Better be straight. Ryder: Hey Skye. You talking to Rex? Skye: Yip. Just talking about our life. Ryder: I see. Well it's nearly time for dinner. We are just off to the dining room. Skye: Okay. Follow me Rex. Rex: Right. So Rex followed Skye to the dining room! Rex was amazed when they got there! Rex: Never seen such a place in all my life. Skye: They make it a bit to posh in my opinion. Rex: They always think that first class is the best. Skye: They are always so selfish. Rex: Yeah. Rex and Skye walked over to the table and sat down. Before long food was coming out. Rex knew how to act at the table. He knew how to be polite. Soon they began to talk. Ryder: So what's third class like on this ship Rex? Rex: Well the Lusitania is full of mice and rats. But I've only seen about 2 on this ship. They all had a little laugh. Chase: Mr Weathers is joining us from the third class. He saved Skye here from death yesterday. Rocky: So where do you live Weathers? Rex: Right now. It's the RMS Titanic. Then I'll just go where the world takes me. Rocky: And how do you travel? Rex: I just walk most the time. And stop at villages and stuff like that. But I make sure that I don't waste my life. Only got 1. So I make it count. Ryder: Good words Rex. Marshall: Yeah. Skye: Make it count. They all said the same. All but Chase. After another 2 hours they all started to leave. Ryder: Thanks for joining us Rex Rex: No. Thank you. This was great. Chase: Yes thank you. But secretly Chase didn't mean anything he said. Part 5 The next day, The Paw Patrol were walking down to the stern of the ship. When they got there, They saw Rex and James. Ryder: Rex! Rex: Hey Ryder. Hey Pups. Skye: Hey Rex. Rex: Hey Skye. Ryder: Who's this? Rex: This is James. My friend. James: Hey. You the ones Rex went to dinner with last night? Ryder: Yes we are. James: Cool. He said that he enjoyed it. Ryder: Of course he did. The had a little giggle. But Chase didn't. Rex: So. Are you just walking about? Ryder: Yeah. Rex: Well us two are just looking at.....well....nothing but water really. I mean there's nothing else out there. Ryder: No. Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Crossover Movies Category:Fanon Movies Category:Movies Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Stories Category:Story Category:Love stories Category:Chase787 Category:Chase787 Story Category:Chase787 Movie Category:Specials Category:A Special Story